Таргоидский разведчик
The Thargoid Scout is an alien vessel used by the Thargoids. Four Scout subtypes have been identified: the Marauder, the Berserker, the Regenerator, and the Inciter. История The wreckage of a lone Thargoid Scout was first discovered on September 28, 3303, on the planet HIP 17125 A 3 A in the HIP 17125 system.r/EliteDangerous: Elite Dangerous 2.4 new Unknown Ship (crashed) Hip 17125 A 3 A -65.8193 | 48.8662 The circumstances of the discovery are somewhat mysterious, as the original discoverer of the wreckage is unknown. It is hard, but possible to scan it to create a "Crash Site" POI in the Nav panel - the problem is to find appropriate location; it was scanned with shown distance 510m at the edge where rocks and bottom of the ship meet. SRV analysis of the wreckage identified it as a Thargoid Scout by comparing it to existing knowledge databases. High concentrations of mycoid particle, the bioweapon used by INRA against the Thargoids during the first conflict in the mid-3100's, were also detected. Scattered near the wreck were green canister-like objects identified as Thargoid Biological Matter. A second Thargoid Scout crash site was discovered on January 6, 3304 by CMDR Sileo (Wing Atlantis), on planet 2 A in the Pleiades Sector LN-T C3-4 system.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/398645-Second-thargoid-scout-has-been-found On February 27, 3304, following several weeks of Thargoid Interceptor attacks on stations equipped with Aegis laboratories throughout the Pleiades Nebula, pilots began reporting encounters with active Thargoid Scouts both in the Pleiades and in the fringes of the Core Systems. The Pilots Federation designated these vessels "Marauders". The ships demonstrated greater agility than Interceptors, but proved vulnerable to conventional weaponry.GalNet: Week in Review (March 3, 3304) Unlike Thargoid Interceptors, all encountered Thargoid Scouts were immediately hostile to human vessels, and they were always found in groups of two or more. On June 28, 3304, three new variants of Thargoid Scouts were sighted for the first time as the Thargoids launched a counterattack into the Core Systems focused on Deciat. The Berserker is a more powerful iteration of the Marauder that can release an energy pulse that enhances the damage output of other nearby Scouts, while the Regenerator can restore the hull of other Thargoid ships, and the Inciter can cause all Scouts within a certain radius to simultaneously fire a salvo of caustic missiles at a target. Возможности Типы aka варианты Дизайн The Thargoid Scout has obvious organic characteristics, but not to the same extent as a Thargoid Interceptor, and it has an octagonal configuration reminiscent of both Interceptors and Thargoid Surface Sites. It is also much smaller than an Interceptor, and comparable to an Eagle in size. Вооружение Thargoid Scouts have two weapons: a rapid-fire energy weapon that partially breaches shields and can inflict damage directly to a ship's hull and modules. If the target has no shields they will fire caustic enzyme missiles that are also used by Thargoid Interceptors; which cause caustic damage. The energy weapon is weak, and a well-shielded ship should have no issue shrugging off multiple salvos and because of the low threat bringing along Decontamination Limpets will easily deal with any damage or caustic residue.YouTube: Thargoid Scout Attack!!!! Elite Dangerous Beta! Уязвимости In sharp contrast with Thargoid Interceptors, Scouts are weak both offensively and defensively, relying on attacking in numbers to make up for the deficit in combat capability. Scouts lack the ability to deploy Thargons, have no Thargoid Hearts to target, cannot regenerate, and are not especially durable. Only the Regenerator variant can heal nearby scouts with pulses. Both standard weapons and AX weapons are effective against them. Scouts lack any form of shield making ballistic weapons extremly effective. While they are highly mobile they lack any form of Chaff Launcher or Silent Running, making turreted weapons very effective in destroying them quickly. Small and medium ships operating alone may struggle while confronting large numbers of Marauder Scouts, but large ships with enough weapons and shields can take on these encounters with relative ease. Scouts should be dealt with quickly, however, as a large group of Scouts can inflict heavy damage during prolonged combat.Elite Dangerous Beta The best way to take out a group of Thargoid Scouts is to first kill the Regenerators, then the Inciters, then the Berserkers and save the Marauders for last.Sagittarius Eye Bulletin - New Thargoid Variants Hit Hard Местоположения крушений Примечания *Destroying Thargoid Scouts has been determined to be the most effective means of preventing Thargoid attacks on stations that Eagle Eye has identified as potential targets. Only Scouts destroyed in the two systems that are targeted each week count towards repelling the attacks. *On Frontier's 24 hour charity live stream for SpecialEffect, David Braben hinted that active Thargoid Scouts would be introduced in early 2018. Braben said "some of you would have seen some Thargoid ships in the game that crashed on the surface. Those ships might well date back to 3250 or thereabouts so it's quite possible early next year you might see those in a slightly different form."''https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingFaintCheetahTwitchRaid *The Scout's design and movement are based on a Flying Saucer; a concept the Thargoids have retained since the first ''Elite. Медиа Сноски en:Thargoid Scout Категория:Корабли Категория:Инопланетый